Sleepover: Alternate Ending
by smash6
Summary: What if the Sleepover episode happened but they're all a bit older, and it was a normal sleepover where all the girls hooked up? (Minus Ponyhead, duh.) Initially a lesbian one shot but may evolve into more. The first chapter is 96.7% gay.
1. Janna and Jackie's First Encounter

I'm really excited. It's my first sleepover, and I think Jackie's really cool. I wonder why she actually asked me to go. I was about to ask her out before StarFan started teasing me about it. StarFan13 just said I was too chicken to go to the sleepover. I told her I didn't want to go because I don't want to fall deeper in love with someone who is just going to distance themselves once I come out. Besides my raging boner for her, she's in love with every guy ever. A real queen bee if you will. The straightest girl ever. So I was surprised when she accepted because a) we've never actually spoken, and b) I was 100% ready for her rejection. When she asked if I'd go to Star's sleepover, I was so tongue tied StarFan13 said yes for me.

Now she's in Star's living room and I'm bringing her luggage up the stairs.

God, she's downstairs.

They're all chatting with Marco about something or other. God, I hope Marco doesn't embarrass himself. I would've been there too, but I was so nervous I offered to carry all her things up the stairs. I'm such an idiot. StarFan13 could be in there feeling her up right about now.

Hah, what a thought. Besides the fact that Marco is still in there, I think StarFan13 likes Star better. Speak of those devils, those two woosh past me on the steps. I'm still lugging Jackie's things when Jackie finishes up her conversation with Marco and passes me on the steps. Her forearm brushes my butt. My cheeks flushed and my heart raced. My mind was debating where or not it was stupid to feel this much better after an accidental butt graze. But then again, I've only ever seen guys do that with their forearm when they really want to touch someone else. Like they do that, apologize, then high five their friends. Sure that's harassment. But it happens and no one can tell the difference. An elbow I could get if it were accidental. But a forearm? Hmm... I suddenly realize I'm thinking way too much about this.

Now, I'm setting a few rules for myself.

1\. I'm not going to make a move on her. (Like I would.)

2\. I won't flirt with her or try to impress her.

3\. If she undresses in front of the group or anything I won't look. I don't want it to be like that.

4\. I'm not going to let her share a bed with me or StarFan13

5\. Like this would ever happen, but I'm not going to sleep with her.

6\. She's straight and I have to respect her sexuality. Keep reminding yourself that.

7\. Same applies to Star. I'm not going to steal my bae's boo.

I finally get her last suitcase up the stairs and Marco is there sitting on Star's bed, chatting. I signal Marco to get out. He doesn't get the hint so I ask him if we have any of Star's brownies left. He's obsessed with her brownies so he quickly says no while he goes down to eat the rest. Star locks the door.

We're all getting settled when out of the blue, Star gets out these magazines and what do you know they all have Justin Towers on the front cover. Jackie and Star are obsessing over them while me and StarFan13 are stewing in the corner like the bitter lesbians we are. I think Jackie picks up on this so she comes over to us and points at an article. She squeals, "Isn't he so hot?". I take a good look at him. "He's alright.", I say. Star looks dead shocked. Jackie softens her gaze. "Poor Janna," she tsks, "you've never seen him shirtless" Before I can object, she latches onto Star's desktop. She searches in 'Justin Towers shirtless' into the search bar. I look to StarFan13 for support, but she's gawking at Star's tight pyjamas. Who even makes pyjamas like that? I'd classify it more as lingerie than sleepwear. But, hey, StarFan13's eating it up. I'm trying to tell what her expression says, but she looks like she's calculating the circumferences of Star's breasts. That fucking perverted nerd. I nudge her and she picks herself up.

"Hah," Jackie laughs, "Star, the Diazes' still have the safety lock on the computer."

I look and she's right. All the pictures are of Justin Towers fully clothed. I blush deeply, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Luckily there's a way to fix that.", she grins.

She turns off the safesearch and re-enters 'Justin Towers shirtless'. The first image that pops up is Justin Towers face on someone who is shirtless alright. Shirtless and fully nude! We could see his junk! Jackie quickly closed the tab, but it was engraved on all of our minds.

Jackie says, "Sorry!"

She blushes.

There's an awkward moment and then Jackie asks "You guys ever watch stuff like that?"

"Yep.", Star says.

"Of course, all the time.", StarFan13 says. (Although her answer was entirely dependent on what Star's was.)

"And you, Janna?"

"No.", I answer truthfully.

"Really?", she said. "Not even a little?"

"No.", I said. And I was right, I never watch _straight_ porn.

"Well that's got to change, hasn't it?"

She goes up to the computer and searches for a video.

She tells me it's best to start with a blowjob video so I don't get so startled by someone fucking. We start with a pool couple starting off with a blowjob, but within a few minutes they were hardcore fucking. So she clicked off and said it's easier for cis women to start getting into porn by watching softcore lesbian porn at first because cis women are more comfortable with their own bodies rather than with cis male bodies.

She kept on saying how it's not gay. "Unless you make it gay.", she lightly smiles.

We watch a similar one to the first, a pool orgy. This time all women. I'm getting pretty riled up, but I don't say anything. She moves on to the next one, which is ironically my favourite porn video. It's one where a girl is giving another girl a deep full body massage and it slowly progresses into her sucking her off. We're watching these videos and sometimes I look at Jackie and imagine her and I in these situations. I don't do it on purpose! It just happens and I try to shake myself out of it, but in that moment we aren't in my pink room with two other girls. It's just me and her.

After a few more videos, Marco knocks on the door and Jackie closes the tab.

Star unlocks the door and Marco hands us some drinks. He has some chocolate on his face, but I don't say anything. He seems like he's in a rush so he goes into his room. We all sit down on the carpet with our drinks. Star says we should play truth or dare. Everyone agrees and Jackie goes first.

"Jackie, truth or dare?", I ask.

"Truth!", she says.

"What's your best feature?"

"My body!"

I'm quite amazed because that's exactly what I was thinking. While I question whether or not she's a psychic, she explains herself.

"I know it's a bit shallow, but I really like my body. I have these ab lines that are really defined and my boobs are super perky. In fact-"

She begins to unbutton her blue pyjama top revealing her white tank top that can you can clearly see she's not wearing a bra. She has pretty big nipples. Dark too. Okay, stop thinking about it.

She lifts up her shirt. "See?"

She was right, you could see her ab lines. Just when I thought she'd let down her shirt and throw on her pyjama top, she completely takes off her tank top and stands up and models around.

Topless. I have a topless girl in my that my crush is topless in my room. Jackie Lynn Thomas is topless in _my_ room.

I kind of side eye StarFan13 and her jaw is on the floor. Where is it? Who knows, it's gone. After she parades around she sits on my bed, which is the sexiest thing she could ever do in that moment. Star claps like it's a normal Sunday for her.

Jackie sits back down on the carpet and says, "I hope you don't mind, but it's so hot, I want to cool off like this."

I wanted to say, "You're so hot." But I didn't, I said, "Sure, be my guest."

I couldn't concentrate the next few turns, but I came through when Star asked StarFan13 to reveal a secret no one in the room knows about her.

She blurted out, "I don't know how to use tampons."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I could show you..."

"Really?"

"Follow me.."

Star and StarFan13 proceeded to go into the bathroom.

"Ahh, let's continue without them.", Jackie says. She inches closer to me.

In my mind, she's wrapping her legs around my waist with her body pressing against mine while she's kissing my neck.

"Okay.", I gulp.

"Truth or Dare?"

I hold my breath, "Dare."

 _Please kiss me. Please kiss me. Please kiss me._

"I dare you to let me guess your bra siz-"

"I'd hardly call that a dare."

"Don't interrupt, let me guess your bra size by feeling you up."

I guess by my gasp she got the idea I wasn't down with it.

"That is if you want to if you don't it's fine, we can-"

I lead her hand under my shirt to the back of my bra. She unhooked it and slid the bra off. She carefully followed the outside of my bust past the nipple and towards the center. My center.

"I-", she murmurs.

"What?", I ask.

"I-", she blushes, "I didn't expect them to be that big."

I grin, "So how big are they?"

She thinks for a moment, "Um, 32D?"

"Close.", I smile.

"Aw, what is it?"

"36D."

"Okaaay, now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

She takes both my hands and places them on her chest. "Your turn.", she states. I try to be patient and gentle with her chest. But they were so silky smooth, I had to put my face there and before you knew it I was cupping them, squeezing them, rubbing, caressing, kissing, and sucking her nipples until they were hard. I almost forgot about how I was supposed to guess how big they are. But at the back of my head I heard an "Mmmmm, oh oh oh oh, ahh, sfin, ahhhh. oh!" It sounded like StarFan13. I hope she's having as much fun as I am.

*StarFan13's pov*

Star is taking me to the bathroom.

Check.

She's taking off her pants.

Check.

I'm taking off my pants.

Check.

"So how are you going to teach me?"

"Look at what I'm doing."

She takes off the plastic wrapping from the tampon and sits on the toilet.

"Do you see my pussy clearly?", she says.

I nod.

"You take the plastic applicator and put the top into your vagina." She proceeds to do so. "And push the end so the tampon goes up, like this, now you do it."

I tried it. It worked.

"Y'know what I always used to do, I used to use the plastic applicator as a dildo when I masturbated."

"Oh cool," I said. "I don't do that often."

"Or at all.", I whispered.

"Really?" Star said, "You want to learn how?"

I bit my lip.

*Miriam's pov*

"Their moaning stopped, what do you think's happening?" I say as I press my ear to the door.

"I couldn't care less.", she pulls me away from the door and falls on the carpet I'm lying on top of her.

I suddenly realize how beautiful she is. She's dark skinned with soft hair and eyes to match. She's still wearing her jeans and I realize my nipples are erect. I want her. And we haven't even kissed on the lips yet. She's staring at my mouth. I'm starting to move in and she's closing her eyes.

I'm about to kiss her when Star and StarFan13 burst through the washroom door not wearing pants. I instinctually fall off Jackie onto the ground.

"Why are you guys crotchless?" I asked.

Star responds "It's a dare. We stay like this until the game's over."

StarFan13 is too lust filled and nervous to do anything but smile.

I wonder what exactly they did in there.

Jackie says, "Well, I want to fit in!"

So she strips down to nothing.

There are three nude girls in my room right now. Jackie Lynn Thomas is in my bedroom totally naked.

It's like a (wet) dream.

We go for a few more rounds of truth or dare until Star half jokingly says "Blow me."

Jackie agrees to this!

I'm trying not to be salty because I admit it was hot. And okay, hands were going places they shouldn't have.

Suddenly Star says "I'm sorry sweetie, you think I forgot about you."

I didn't know what to do or I realize she's not talking to me.

She's talking to StarFan13.

Who is masturbating to this as we speak!

Star goes over towards StarFan13 after exchanging a smug look with Jackie.

She dares StarFan13 to suck her tits. StarFan13 looks through the fucking roof.

After they've finished up its my turn to dare someone. And I've had the best idea I've had all night.

I look towards Jackie and I say two words.

"Kiss me."

She smiles.

And I kiss her. It's intense and I'm touching her bare back.

Oh God, I'm kissing a naked girl in my room. I'm kissing my crush, who is naked in my room.

She's a little sweaty but that's okay. She's got a huge ass. I grip her ass cheek as she goes under my shirt. She's just about to rip it off when we hear the doorknob jiggle. Marco knocks. "I made some more brownies!"

Everyone scrambles to put some clothes on. I don't bother to move because I'm dressed only without a bra.

We unlock the door and Marco sets down the tray. "Okay guys,it's time to go to sleep."

Star groans.

"No excuses!" He said as eyeballs my see-through shirt, blushes softly, half smiles, then immediately walks straight to his room. Ha, I know what he's doing in there. And if he had played his cards right three years ago, this night would've played out differently. I almost laugh out loud. Now I know I'm way too good for him.

We're all getting ready for bed. StarFan13 immediately divides up our sleeping arrangements where she ends up sleeping in a sleeping bag along with Star where I'm sleeping in Star's bed with Jackie. It's weird, but whatever.

Jackie disrobes and I ask her what's she's doing. She says, "I usually sleep naked. I'm sorry, is that going to be a problem?"

I gulp hard, "No."

I get into bed eagerly while she goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

As she's doing that I think, "She's kind of into me, but I have to keep my morals in check! I won't even think of touching her."

I square up into bed. She climbs in as well.

I'm on the right side. She's on the left.

A few hours pass and I can't fall asleep. She's too beautiful. She flips around a lot. And if I didn't catch glimpses of her under the blanket I might've complained.

Might've.

I finally throw a pillow on my head and try to get some shut eye.

I wake up at God knows what hour. And she's cuddling me- I mean it! She's got her hands wrapped around my waist. I guess it's pretty cold and she's pretty warm next to me. Ah, I should wake her up though.

Suddenly, she flips again and she's on top of me. And I realize there's only my shirt between our naked bodies.

I half want to kiss her and half want to feel her. But it's wrong to do that in her sleep. I don't want to wake her though, in case she thinks I did her like this.

So I just stay like that for a while until she's hugging me tighter.

And she gives off a little moan that sounds like "Mmmmmmmmh".

I'm blushing like hell. And uh… she's sort of grinding her pelvis against mine.

And that spot between my legs decides to get a bit wet. It's hard not to gush at that! Don't judge me! At this point I'm really flustered and worried if she wakes up. And speak of the devil, she does wake up!

"Janna?" She whispers, "are you awake?"

I nod. She puts her arms out like it's nothing that she's lying on top of me. "I'm bored. You want to play 21 questions or-"

"Truth or dare!" I blurt out.

"Okay," she chuckles. "Ask me it."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"You want honesty?"

I nod.

"Swear you'll take it to the grave?"

"Of course."

"Nope, Justin tenth grade, underneath the bleachers during the football game. He said he was sick so he didn't have to play. He cried, I was wearing headphones; it was nice."

"Wow."

"So, truth or dare?"

Me, knowing what she wants to ask me, picks truth.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes.", I answer truthfully.

"Really?", she's stunned. "But you make so many dirty jokes in class?! And you seem so… mature."

"Yeah, well I've never done anything close."

"Even kiss?"

"Well I checked that off my bucket list today," I smiled.

She stares at me in wonderment.

"Truth or dare?", I ask.

"Dare." She says.

"Give me a butterfly kiss."

She comes up close to my face. Her legs clenching my stomach. Her face inches away from mine.

I'm trying not to think about her nude breasts lightly touching mine or how warm the opening of her pussy on my stomach is or her soft silky thighs against the edges of my back. Oh no, I'm trying to focus on her eyelashes dancing on my cheek.

After she's done with her eyelash flutter, she stays in this position. And her, er- area is getting warmer and warmer, until it's dewey and wet. Almost as wet as mine. Moments after I notice she only has three words for me.

"Truth or dare?"

I, through sheer stupidity and glee from the heat of the moment, pick truth. She asks, rather nervously almost in a whisper, "Do you want to have sex?"

My smile shoots up, and I almost too loudly say, "Yes!"

She smiles in this seductively sweet way. And unbuttons my shirt to two massively gorgeous spheres her hands have already met, but her eyes aren't well acquainted.

She's going super slow so I lower her head and she burrows her face in my chest. She's sucking my right nipple until it's dark are stiff while grinding up on me. Then she patterns it, sucking and then releasing every two counts.

My back arches. I'm kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. I whisper about how soft my other nipple is getting into her ear and without a word, she puts two fingers on either side of it and strokes. While she's doing this I realize how my boobs feels a lot like jello right now. She gives my right nipple a break and goes in circles with her tongue around my left, slowly until she's sucking.

I realize I'm being a bit unresponsive to her grinding, so I try to go in the same motion. It works quite a bit because I got so worked up after she was done I threw myself on top of her. Kissed her on the mouth. Then let my mouth trace her body down to her pussy. I can tell she trimmed a little from the last time she was naked. I spread her legs a bit wider.

My tongue enters her as she is rubbing her middle finger up and across her clitoris. I go deeper then I bring myself out and bring two of my fingers in and out of her. We're trying not to make any noise so she gives off a soft mmm sound which I can only imagine is a moan. I lean my tongue in gently and then suddenly she says I'm almost at her g-spot so I go deeper.

She breathes sudden breaths so I pull out and ask if she's okay. She says she's fine and to keep going. I keep going, but right before she's about to come I pull out and suck on her clitoris which is 3x as big as I remember it. She lets out a big, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She's done. And she's all wet and warm.

I finger her a little and lick my fingers.

It's so amazing. She's so amazing.

She tastes so amazing.

She's drenched in sweat. I'm almost afraid we're going to have to call it a night.

But then she says,

"Turn over."

I immediately do.

She only uses her fingers to trace my stomach and back, but then she tucks into the back of my jeans. Lightly squeezes my ass and takes off my jeans. I'm so excited.

I'm wearing grey boxers. In a fit of excitement she pulls them off quickly and puts two curved fingers into my pussy.

I'm thinking about how I should have trimmed when I realize she's not getting me off. I tap her head and tell her this.

So she tries again, but no luck. She sucks my clit and goes to town on me but alas no dice.

I suggest we give up, but she says, "Nah, I'mma see if Star has anything to 'help'!"

I don't know what she means, but I nod.

She goes through Star's drawers and finds some Vaseline and from what I can see is a hairbrush.

She says, "Sorry, maybe my hands are too small, but I think these'll work!"

She lubes up the hairbrush handle, kisses my crotch good luck, and starts its entry into my vulva.

"Oh my God! Stop!"

She takes it out.

"Okay! Again!"

She brings it slowly in and out again.

She repeats this process at longer periods of time.

It's way too big to be a hairbrush, I wonder what it is?

I'm pulling on my clit as this is happening. It goes further and further. I'm about to come!

I end up squirting a white liquid. I'm kind of embarrassed since I came all over the hairbrush. Jackie takes it out and licks one side of it provocatively.

I get shivers.

She puts the Vaseline away and leaves the hairbrush on the nightstand.

We cuddle up with eat other. I'm the big spoon. Sometimes I grab her boobs, sometimes she nuzzles her face between mine. Occasionally she grinds her booty on me, and sometimes I grind back. We fall asleep like that. Us spooning. With me feeling her boobs. Naked. Only unseen with a thick white blanket. I hardly want to sleep, but I'm so hazy and tired I doze off happily.

 **Six hours later…**

I wake up and see Jackie's already dressed and buckling up her shoes.

I get up to tap her on the back, but I realize I'm still totally naked.

I cover up and Jackie immediately laughs hysterically.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," she coughs.

I blush prefusely.

Star suddenly turns over in her sleep, gets up, and looks us.

"Someone got lucky last night…", she winks at Jackie.

I'm about to bury myself in the sheets when StarFan13 groans and nudges Star. "Babee!"

They get up from their sleeping bags and reveal that they aren't wearing any pants. Or panties for that matter.

Holy fucking shit, they did it.

It's clear they did it!

Probably a few hours earlier since StarFan's still kind of wet.

They quickly get dressed.

And I'm a bit uncomfortable with changing in front of everyone so I whisper to Jackie, "I'll see you in a bit."

She grins.

Star calls from across the room, "Why's there so much dried gunk on my wand?"

Oh my God.

We used Star's wand as a _dildo_.

Me and Jackie exchange a look and burst out laughing.

Shortly after, she leaves the room. Slowly Star and StarFan follow.

I'm still kind of amped so I go to town on myself. I masturbate with right hand and clench my tit with my left.

I'm making a quite a bit of noise, so I know for a fact when Marco walks in he's down to fuck.

Only my shoulders are showing, but to an extent that you can clearly see that I'm naked and that I'm doing something. He walks in sees me, turns beet red, and starts apologizing profusely. While he's doing this I'm still masturbating. What? I don't wanna waste time when I'm so close. Also to be honest, Marco's muscles are popping out of his hoodie, and his.. uh, lil' Marco is rock hard. I can see it's outline and I'm almost drooling. Fuck me! Fuck me, Marco! Fuck me! I mean- It's kinda doing something for me- kind of.

"I'M SO SORRY JANNA. I DIDNT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME- I JUSTHEARD YOU IN THE OTHER ROOM AND I-"

"Marco, it's fine-"

"NO, IT'S NOT-"

"Marco."

He looks at me.

I remove the blanket, exposing my entirely naked body. He blushes even harder. (Than his dick)

"It's fine, in fact, why don't you join me?", I almost whisper.

"I- I don't know." He gulps nervously.

I take his hands and squeeze them tightly. (Almost as tight as this pussy.)

He sits on the bed.

"What do you say Marco? It's your call. Do you want to have sex with me?"

He bites his lip.


	2. Janna? (Marco Chapter)

"I don't know- Janna," Marco says, "See, this is really embarrassing, but I'm a virgin..."

"Really?" I said, "I thought you and Jackie used to swap spit a few years ago?"

"Yeah-, but we never got past first base.."

"Well, it's alright Marco. I've never done things with a boy either."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's cool, but I kinda- I don't want to go all the way- if that's cool."

"Marco Diaz, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Alright." He looks down at me.

"So, how do I start?"

"Well, how bout you take off that red hoodie?

He takes off the hoodie and his grey shirt.

"Come jump into bed with me."

He goes into bed and covers us in the white blanket.

"So- I-"

I kiss him passionately.

He holds the back of my torso.

I kiss deeper as I wait for him to cope a feel or go for the gold or something.

He's too enamoured in the kiss to do anything about my quivering body. So I climb atop of him, unbutton and unzip his zipper, and push down his jeans a little.

He looks a little nervous. He probably thinks I'm going to pull down his drawers, but I'm not.

I grind on his pelvis and it's not doing much for me but he is growing in size. I stop suddenly and kiss him while I clench his dick in my hand. I roll off of him, and pull his trousers down a little.

I see that his dick is 8 inches and I go from the shaft to the tip, up and down. Up and down.

He lets out a little squeal. It's getting so big! Oh my God, it's enormous. I just want to-ah! I'm drooling just thinking about it. I look at him for approval. He nods. I take it in my mouth and as I'm about to put it in, but then Star calls from downstairs "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

He pushes me off the bed and puts on his grey shirt.

I'm two seconds from yelling at him when someone opens the door.

I hear them gasp, but I don't think they saw me.

Just Marco.

Great.

They're going to think Marco was jacking off in Star's bed.

Marco immediately turns to my side of the bed.

"Oh I just forgot my bag.."

Oh my God.

It's Jackie.

What delightful irony.

Then I get a wicked idea.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I- ah.."

I start sucking his dick furiously.

He's throbbing.

He can't speak.

"It's okay Marco.. I'll just take my bag and leave."

He nods.

She leaves. I hear her chuckling in the hallway.

Marco whispers, "Janna, I'm about to come."

I let him out of my mouth.

He takes some tissues out from Star's nightstand and comes into them. He shuffles to the wastebin, and throws it away. He throws on his hoodie and jeans. And says "phew, Janna you sure know how to have a great time."

He heads to the door, but suddenly stops and turns back.

"Janna? Does this mean we're in love?"

"What? No! Marco Diaz, I'm way too fierce for you. Why are you in love with me?" I grin.

"Uh.. No- I guess not- Are you in love with me?"

"I guess not."

We both nod.

He goes downstairs.

I slowly put my clothes back on.

Smiling.


	3. The Morning After

I buckled up my boots and was about to go downstairs when I got an idea.

I quickly and swiftly took my bra out from under my shirt, tucked it into the front pocket of my backpack, and went downstairs.

Mrs. Diaz was up reading the newspaper. Mr. Diaz was cooking breakfast. Everyone sat at the table. I sat in the only free seat, which was ironically in between Marco and Jackie. Marco avoided my eye contact, blushing, darting his eyes, and had flustered speech. Whereas Jackie could not take her eyes off of me. She was gazing lovingly. I kept my eyes straight ahead.

Mrs. Diaz asked, "So girls, how was last night?"

I glance at Jackie as Star exclaims that it was amazing and life changing.

"Yeah, it was fun." Jackie said. "Don't you think, Janna?"

She bites her lip nervously.

I nod, "It was great!"

She smiles.

"How 'bout you Marco?"

"Oh I uh- I had to do a project last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I did it solo really late into the night, but luckily I had someone to help me in the morning."

I kick him under the table.

"I called Alfonso- to help."

"Say Marco, what subject is your project on?", I ask nonchalantly.

He hesitates then says, "Human anatomy."

I hold in my laughter.

"Eh? Some project, must of been a long and hard night."

He sticks his tongue out at me and pinches my thigh under the table.

"Don't I know it."

"Okay everyone, dig in!~" says Mr. Diaz.

Everyone digs in.

In the midst of eating I drop my fork.

I go under the table to retrieve it. I see everyone's legs. And an idea forms in my head. I kiss Marco's thigh hard and leave him a little hickey. His thigh shivers. I rub the spot over and over again. I look up at him, but he's not even looking at me. Everyone else is invested heavily in their food. So I inch closer to his inner thigh and whisper "hey?"

He's still not looking in my direction, but he's grinning and nodding his head. So I take his bulge in my hand, shape out the outline, reach into his pants, and take it out. I stroke it vigorously. He leans his head back a bit and hums. I'm ecstatic. Suddenly Jackie grabs my free hand. And she whispers in my ear if she could- y'knowwww. So she starts to go towards my vagina, and then she starts fingering me. It's fucking incredible, I'm jacking Marco off while Jackie Lynn Thomas is fingering. And I'm at the tables edge so Jackie can't see what I'm doing to Marco, and Marco won't acknowledge my side of the room so it's perfect! It seems I've done too good of a job on Marco because he starts leading up on me and reaches for my pussy. Jackie and Marco's hands almost touch! How awkward would that be! With everyone in front of us too! Luckily I intercept Jackie's hand from touching Marco's and I finger her instead. Holy fuck. What is this, a porno? I just lost my virginity to my long term crush then immediately afterwards with my ex-long term crush, who is also my long term crush's ex-boyfriend. Now I'm going to second base with them at the same time while their friends and family are in the same room not noticing at all. Can you say accidental threesome?

Whatever. I'm just about done with Jackie when she suddenly stands up and says "Yes!" Everyone's staring and I feel a little embarrassed when she saves herself "-I've got to shower. Can't forget that."

She heads towards the hallway.

"Oh yes, kids why don't you all get ready for school, ah? Marco you go first!~"

Marco glances at me. I turn away.

"Um, yknow what dad? I think I'll go now, I've got to prepare for that project."

"Okay Marco!~ don't work too hard!"

He excuses himself from the table and goes upstairs.

I yawn and tell them I'm going to shower. I head upstairs and see Marco in the hall.

"Hey Marco!" He sees me, and walks over. I fake-trip and let us fall in the closet.

"Woah, easy." He grins, "so ywanna?"

I nod eagerly.

"Okay-mm"

I kissed him passionately. My body is draped on his. I'm pressing my boobs against him and he says, "Janna, and you not wearing a bra for me?"

"Mmhmmmmm"

"Ah"

I suddenly drop to my knees.

"Can I?", I ask.

"Sure."

It's kind of dark so I feel around for a light switch. I finally find it, but it's huge and it's not turning on. Oh. That's not a light switch. It's his dick.

I pull out his boner from his jeans and start jacking him while I put his thick boner in my mouth. It's so fucking big. And I was sucking it like a lollipop. Finally he taps me and says he's about to come. I get out. He asks where he should come. I shrug. He ends up turning around and coming on the wall. While he 'releases', I say "Hey, it hasn't really been give and take, I've done you three things, now it's time you did something big for me.." I smile.

He blushes and nervously blurts out, "Yeah- okay."

"-as long as you want to, I don't want it to-"

"No no, I get it."

"So, what'd you have in mind?" He flusters.

"The big O?"

"Oh! I kind of- well, I'm sorry, but I'm really unprepared, I don't have a condom."

It dawned on me that I hadn't either. "It's okay-" he said. "I can go down on you!"

And so he did.

And, dear lord, that boy's tongue is heaven.

Don't get me wrong, when he was too fast I'd tell him to go slower. And when he was too slow I'd tell him to go faster. But when he was just right, he was just right.

I don't even know how to describe it. But I bet my clitoris does.

Towards the end I knocked over a shelf and while Marco and I were picking it up. I found two square blue packets. Curious, I ripped one open. They were condoms. The universe loves me today. I told Marco. His face lit up, and he pulls off my sweater. We wordlessly rip off each others clothes. I apply the condom on him and he kisses my pussy for luck. He asks me how this works. I tell him to relax. I turn around and bend over. I'm getting too excited. He puts his protected member inside me. He asks if he can touch my ass, I say "Slap it!"

He does.

We're humping, and holy fuck.

He's gripping my ass tighter now.

We're trying to be as quiet as possible, but I can't help but let out a hushed moan, and he occasionally squeals. It feels kind of how I expected it- OH MY FUCKING GOD OHHHHHHHHHH. I can't believe it I came first, I nearly passed out that's how good it was. I let out first. I go over and kiss him and his nipples and trace his entire body. We're so tired but we don't stop kissing. I'm still seeping wet, but we don't stop kissing. He's caressing my boobs, but we don't stop kissing. Until he picks me up and eats me out once more, that's when we start to wear our clothes. I get out of the closet first and give him one last kiss. I walk to Star's bedroom still seeping, and I accidentally walk into Jackie Lynn Thomas sitting on a rolley chair fully nude, except for a towel covering her (beautiful, extravagant, elegant, huge) ass, eating a bag of chips.

"Sup?", she said.


	4. Hallways are For Discussion, Not Sex

"Oh, Jackie, I'm not really in the mood right now. Last night was-"

"Cmon baby, last night I didn't get a chance to see you- it was so dark! Lemme get to see your beautiful body!"

I smile because, alright, that was pretty sweet. I kiss her softly as she unbuttons my shirt. She sees that I'm not wearing a bra and she says, "Is that for me?" I nod.

Then I smile insanely.

What the hell am I doing?

I'm on the bed and I take off my pants and she says, "Hmmmm..."

I, suddenly insecure, say, "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, ma'am…", she starts, "I don't know how to tell you this, but.."

"But?"

"But.. Your boobs are gorgeous."

I let out a sigh of relief and giggle. I did not know I was capable of giggling.

"No I'm serious," she says. She pushes up my boobs a bit and says, "look at that curve! Damn! Baby you fine."

I giggle again and she kisses my cheek.

It's a long kiss. But still soft.

I pretend to go in for a peck on the cheek but then kiss her on the lips.

She smiles through the kiss. And I slowly kiss through her shirt. I suddenly pin her down and straddle her. I take off her shirt and start grinding on her.

She moans loudly.

I'm scared that someone will hear, but I figure Mr and Mrs Diaz are at work and Star and StarFan13 are probably going at it, if not at school, and Marco? He'd think I'm touching myself to his picture or something.

I kiss Jackie's flat stomach. Her skin's so soft. I'm about to eat her out, but she gets up all of a sudden.

"Y'know.."

"I'm sorry," I start, "I should have asked, it's just we did it last night and I thought you would be comfortable doing it again. I'm sorry if I've overstepped a boundary or something. I-"

"Woah, slow down. I wasn't stopping you," she smiles, "Since it's getting pretty late, I was going to suggest we move things to the shower." She smirks, "But I like how you handled that."

She runs her fingers through my hair and teasingly goes towards the door totally naked.

Once I arrive, she whispers in my ear, "You wanna streak to the bathroom?"

I tell her that it's kind of risky.

She says, in the sexiest way possible, "aw, quit being such a sour puss."

I man up and go out first. No one's in the hallway so I do a victory dance towards the shower.

From the corner of my eye I see Star give me a thumbs up. I'm really embarrassed so I try to cover up using my two hands. It obviously doesn't work.

Star smirks, and walks straight up to me. And says "C'mon, if I had a body like that, I would flaunt it!"

I, very coyly, uncover myself as she looks me up and down.

She fixes my hair and says "Turn around."

I comply.

She touches my back and lifts up my ass. She whispers almost inaudibly "soft."

I turn around and she says, "You just need one last thing.." I was about to ask what, but then she was kissing me. And it was the real type of kissing that meant a lot. A type of kissing that's ten years overdue. A type of kissing little kids dream of and first loves offer. She was kissing me hard and soft and I grabbed her face and kissed her the only way I knew how. It ended long and hard. After she broke it, she kissed my forehead.

I ask her, "What was that for?"

She smiles, and says "You can't fuck if you're not horny. And guess who got you all hot and bothered."

She gestured towards my downstairs area and she was right.

I was wet as fuck.

"Now you're all ready. Go get em tiger."

She turns me around towards the bathroom door. Then she slaps my ass and calls me a sexy bitch.

I'm not going to lie, that made me feel like I was on ecstasy.

I go inside the bathroom and lower myself in the bathroom door. I wonder if I'd ever get the chance to fuck Star. This is sad to say, but I, a thousand times over, would rather fuck Star right now. We'd do it on the sofa, the chair, in the kitchen, in the shower, on a boat, on Skype, through dimensions, at school- the options are limitless. I know it's messy with StarFan13 and Jackie and Marco.

Speaking of Jackie and Marco, I hear our door click and her steps down the hall. I also hear a muffled shout.

"jACKIE. IM SO SORRY-"

Oh my god, it's Marco.

The next thing I hear is Jackie threaten him.

"First off close your eyes. Secondly if you ever tell anyone about this I'll blind you and cut off your hands so you won't be able to jack off again."

I assume he's nodding to this.

"What was it you were getting off to in there? Was it me?"

"I won't lie, you did pop into my head-but I swear I didn't start with that intention."

"Was it Janna?"

My heart is beating.

"I.. Uh."

I know for a fact Marco's not going to be able to lie.

"Don't tell anyone, but yeah.."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I mean why not Star? Do you like her?"

"I.. Uh.. She looks like this pornstar I love- I just-"

She laughingly scoffs.

"Alright mate, I've got to shower now so piss off."

She leaves breathlessly and enters fiercely.

"So? We gonna do this or what?"


End file.
